<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His King — their game by Valtor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117846">His King — their game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtor/pseuds/Valtor'>Valtor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan (1953)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Drama, During Canon, Fix-It, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtor/pseuds/Valtor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Девять пленников привязаны к мачте. Пираты выловили их в лагуне, благо, корабль стоял неподалеку. Сейчас они уже жалеют, что так опрометчиво бросились из лагеря ночью, зная, что у пиратов на них зуб стоит. Но тогда им было не до раздумий. Только Венди и Джон поняли, что они увидели. Но все они, как один, посчитали Питера Пэна предателем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hook/Peter Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His King — their game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неизвестно какой день, неизвестно какой год. Ведь в Нетландии нет времени, тут ночь сменяется днём, и так по кругу, до скончания веков. Ведь Нетландия — это место разгула фантазии и вечного веселья. И нет здесь королей. Только он — Питер Пэн. С виду невинный ребенок, которому лишь бы поиграть. А на деле хитрый демон с вырезом на груди. Таким он прослыл на других землях.</p><p>Вот и сейчас, глубокой ночью, здесь пляски и задорные песни — индейцы устроили праздник в честь возвращения дочери Вождя. Вокруг костра ритмично качаются разрисованные тела, горланя никому не ведомые песни. Но среди этого сброда не видать виновника апофеоза, спасителя юной девушки. Парень любил такие торжества и шумные пляски, ведь именно этим он и занимается на острове.</p><p>Так думала рыжая девчушка, ходившая меж вигвамами с грудой веток. Её братья веселились с индейцами, уже давно извалявшись в палитре и теперь блистая в свете огромного ритуального костра. Рыжей же было не танцев. Она видела, как принцесса индейцев наклонилась к своему спасителю, и с ее головы съехала перьевая накидка, закрывая их лица. Но этого было достаточно, чтоб проявить огонь ревности в девчонке. «Венди Моранжело Дарлинг», — так она представилась. И её щёчки запылали злостью, когда лицо парня опять показалось, выражая крайнюю радость и нетерпение. Её терпение вскипело, шестеренки в голове вращались и пазл складывался. Прямо сейчас девушка отбивала пятками ритм на высоком пне, а Питера нигде не было. Но Дарлинг не теряла надежды найти парня в лагере чернокожих.</p><p>Дерево Висельника было погружено в ночную мглу. Но внутри, среди массивных туго переплетённых корней, стоял светильник, освещая толику просторного дерева, от чего на пол отбрасывались причудливые тени, переползая на стены. Слабый огонек придавал теплоты и жизни покачивающимся прядям. Те же отдавали огненными бликами, как и сам обладатель волнистой шевелюры. Светлая кожа, на удивление не загоревшая при постоянных играх на солнце. Сейчас же, в отблесках пламени, она приобрела переливающийся медовый оттенок. Ни единой родинки на стройном теле, кроме трёх, образующих треугольник за правым ухом. О них знали только сам мальчик, верная подруга Динь-Динь и один небезызвестный пират. Под выступающими ключицами залегли тени, жилки на шее перекатывались под лоснящейся кожей, а об острые плечи, казалось, можно порезаться при неверном движении. Впалый живот очерчивали выступающие ребра, которые так тянуло пересчитать пальцами. Подтянутые бедра при каждом шаге обрамляли мышцы, накачанные догонялками, прыжками по деревьям и камням низвергающегося водопада. Кожа мягкая и нежная, никаких волосков. И если не провести по ней рукой, то, казалось, не миновать несчастья. Коль лишний раз коснешься — разбудишь беду. А если не смел, так до смерти страдай.</p><p>Бедой же назван капитан пиратского судна, чей алый камзол огнем горел на носу корабля, рассекающего волны. Соленые воды бились о борт, с пенящихся гребней слетали блестящие в ослепительных лучах капли, разлетаясь на крупинки от удара о колючую щетину и смоляные пряди. На солнце блестело все: золотые отделки на корме и мачте, серебряный крюк, выглядывающий из под алого рукава, серьга в правом ухе Капитана Джонса. Такая же зелёная, как одежда его мальчика и Короля.</p><p>Эта самая одежда сейчас раскидана по корням внутри дерева, как и плащ пирата. Два разгоряченных тела сливаются в единое. На коже выступила испарина, с искусанных губ слетают стоны и отдаются эхом в широком стволе, заполняя собой пространство.<br/>
Свеча уже практически догорела, оставляя огрызок фитиля в горке воска, и никто на это не обратил внимания. Юное тело плавно поднималось и опускалось, прогибаясь под сильной, но такой ласковой рукой, которая нежит и трогает повсюду. Только этой руке дозволено прикасаться к нежной коже. Лишь один изъян упрятан в ней, и то, изъян ли. Продолговатый светлый шрам на пояснице, оставленный острым крюком во времена раздора.</p><p>Рана давно затянулась, но пират и по сей день корит себя за тот порыв ярости. Он помнит, как мальчику было больно. Помнит истошный вопль ужаса и боль в зелёных глазах. Тогда эти глаза погасли. Много лет понадобилось, чтобы вернуть им задор и веселье, которыми прямо сейчас в свете угасающей свечи поблескивают прикрытые веками зрачки. В них желание и похоть.</p><p>Длинные тонкие пальцы скользят по напряжённым мышцам, надавливая на лимфатические узлы. При каждом таком надавливании по телу мужчины расходилась блаженная нега и вырывался хриплый стон, который тут же перекрывается высоким и тягучим. Стоны смешиваются со шлепками и неразборчивым шепотом, воздух накалился и режет лёгкие, но им обоим хочется этой боли, хочется этой близости.</p><p>Они не сразу замечают копну рыжих волос, промелькнувшую у входа. Но оборачиваются на пронзительный вскрик. Малыш в розовой пижамке прижимает к себе плюшевого медведя и прячется за юбкой старшей сестры. Пэн хватает зелёную рубашку и прижимает к груди. С потолка и стен, с криками и песнями, вваливаются пропавшие. Но все они замолкают. Их взгляды устремлены вниз - на их короля и самого заклятого противника. Пират накидывает на мальчишеские плечи свой камзол и прижимает к себе, силясь скрыть обнаженное тело своим. Рыжая хватает братишку на руки и покидает дерево, гордо задрав нос. За ней, в полной тишине, выходят пропавшие. Парень вскакивает вслед за ними на подгибающихся ногах, болезненно морщась.</p><p>— Остановить их, – слишком спокойно командует король острова.</p><p>— Да, мой господин, – слишком невозмутимо отвечает капитан.</p><p>Свеча погасла, стоило фитилю догореть.</p><p> </p><p>                                        * * *</p><p> </p><p>Девять пленников сидят, привязанные к мачте. Пираты выловили их в лагуне, благо, корабль стоял неподалеку. Сейчас они уже жалели, что так опрометчиво бросились из лагеря ночью, зная, что у пиратов на них зуб стоит. Но тогда им было не до раздумий. Семеро пропащих не понимали, почему их предводитель, который всю жизнь только и делал, что нарывался на схватку с капитаном, сидел с ним обнаженный в обнимку. Малыш Майкл испугался пирата. И только Венди и Джон поняли, что они увидели. Но все они, как один, посчитали Питера Пэна предателем.</p><p>— Вот вы и попались, мальцы, — Джонс спускается с капитанского мостика, раскачиваясь и засунув большие пальцы в карманы штанов. Расстёгнутая до живота белоснежная рубашка треплется на солёном ветре, отбивая воротничком такт по шее и ключицам мужчины. Привычного, режущего глаза своей яркостью, плаща не было.</p><p>Никто ему не ответил. Кто виновато опустил голову, кто отвернулся. Команда издевательски загоготала, тыча в детей клинками.</p><p>— Сидели бы себе в своем пне, никто бы вас не тронул. Чтож вам понадобилось посреди ночи у моря? — хищный оскал и сверкающие в свете факела глаза Капитана, что присел перед связанными, навевали страх.</p><p>— Не делай вид, что ничего не было! – Няпс злился на Пэна. Он не понимал природу его действий. Почему их неизменный лидер вдруг решил пообниматься с их врагом? Со злым, кровожадным пиратишкой. А может, это был обманный трюк и Пэн хотел ударить его в спину кинжалом? Тогда почему они были без одежды? — Что ты с ним сделал? Отвечай!</p><p>— Я? — мужчина вскинул бровь, ухмыляясь. Его явно забавляла эта ситуация, — ничего такого. По крайней мере — ничего, против чего он был бы.</p><p>— Питер никогда не стал бы с тобой дружить!—  Мишке тоже было обидно, по пухленьким щечкам текли слезы.</p><p>— А мы и не дружим, малыш, — Джонс потрепал мальчишку по волосам, вставая. Колени и спина ощутимо хрустнули, от чего по телу прошла дрожь.</p><p>— Мы хотим улететь, и вы нас больше не увидите, — пронзительный высокий голосок донёсся из-за мачты.</p><p>Капитан прошелся по кругу, упрямив взор на беленькое круглое личико. Рыжие волосы спутались, из них торчали веточки с листьями, песок, да ракушки. По щекам и лбу размазались краска и грязь. Из разбитой, во время похищения, губы выступили пара капель крови. Пиратам было приказано не вредить детям, просто привести, но девчонка сама зазвездила головой по мускулистому татуированному плечу.</p><p>— Неужели ты думаешь, что я отпущу вас? — капитан засмеялся, широкими шагами преодолевая расстояния до борта, ногой выдвигая трап, — за борт их!</p><p>— Нет, Киллиан, — на спокойный и негромкий голос обернулись и пираты, и пленники От штурвала спускался юноша, кутаясь в капитанский плащ, который тянулся за ним шлейфом. Родная рубашка была порвана пару часов назад. На деле прикрытые глаза, направленные на босые ноги, казались закрытыми вовсе.</p><p>Команде Джонс уже очень давно приказал не трогать и пальцем здешнего правителя. Никто не спорил.</p><p>— Они собираются бежать, — серебряный крюк ярко блестел в белых лучах восходящего солнца.</p><p>— Они вернутся, — зелёные глаза пристально осмотрели каждого пленника.</p><p>— Ты не имеешь права их держать после того, что сделал! — у рыжей слишком пронзительные вопли.</p><p>— А что я, по-твоему, сделал? — сейчас Пэн не выглядит таким жизнерадостным и беззаботным. Всё веселье выветрилось морским бризом, от широкой улыбки остались плотно сжатые губы, образующие побелевшую полосочку с лёгкими очертаниями.</p><p>— Ты очень плохой человек, если целуешься сразу с несколькими людьми! – так ей говорили родители: надо быть верным одному единственному человеку, и, чтобы этот человек не стыдил честь семьи.</p><p>— Да-а? — монотонно, растянуто и без вопроса, — а кого я, по-твоему, целую?</p><p>— А то ты сам не знаешь! — все таки слишком громко она кричит. У Джонса появляется желание перерезать ей глотку. Не насмерть, просто чтоб замолчала. Он не верит ни единому ее слову, он верен своему королю. Но интерес останавливает руку, покоящуюся на рукояти шпаги.</p><p>— Так просвети же нас, — голос не выдает эмоций, тон сухой и холодный. Глаза в упор смотрят на девчонку, и на мгновение может показаться, что радужка отдает зелёным огнем и вот-вот должны посыпаться искры.</p><p>— Тигровую Лилию и этого пирата! Нашего врага! О чем ты думал, Питер?! А принцесса...— дальше Пэн не слушает. Смаргивает и закусывает нижнюю губу, так, что та сначала побелела, а после налилась кровью. Раскачиваясь на пятках, он пытается вспомнить, когда мог быть настолько близко к принцессе, что это могло бы за поцелуй. Мальчик, как и капитан, спокоен. Он не боится, что тот будет ревновать. Он не предаст и пират это знает. Ровно как и наоборот. Полное доверие и спокойствие.</p><p>Когда... Сосредоточиться мешают вопли рыжей, но, все же, когда? Да когда угодно, собственно. Ракурс решает всё. Но даже сама принцесса никогда не пыталась сблизиться с ним на столько.<br/>
Лёгкий шелест и звон бубенцов над ухом выводят из мыслей. Фея сосредоточенно заглянула ему в глаза, развела руками и защебетала, разливаясь мелодичным звоном. Догадка проносится в голове мимолётным видением, но этого достаточно. Закушенная губа выскальзывает из под острых зубов, оставляя на себе блестящую капельку. Лишь на секунду спокойствие покидает его лицо, но заметили это только внимательный пират и стоящая на плече малышка.</p><p>— Сегодня ночью, — крики обрываются сразу, стоило парню открыть рот, — Лилия сообщила мне время и место, — небольшие паузы придают драматизма, как было написано одним известным человеком в мире живых, — где меня ждали.</p><p>Голубые глаза распахиваются в неверии. Эти глаза обманули девочку парой часов ранее. Значит, ничего не было и у нее был шанс. У нее все могло получиться...</p><p>— У нас с Лилией ничего нет и быть не может. Как и с Тобой, — ударение на последнее слово и стремительный взгляд дают рыжей понять, что, все таки, шанса не было. Её мысли путаются вокруг той, где Питер и Джонс, разгоряченные и полные страсти соприкасаются и движутся в одном темпе. Значит, он выбрал их врага. Не её, ни даже индейскую принцессу.</p><p>— Отпустить их, — при развороте алый плащ вздымается, ткань подхватывают порывы ветра и шлейф следует за своим носителем по воздуху, треплясь и покрываясь волнами. Король Нетландии взошёл на помост, резким движением поворачиваясь к команде и пленникам. Гордый взгляд, ровная осанка, четкая походка. Статус получен как нельзя точно. </p><p>— Покидая остров, вы не сможете сюда вернуться. Никогда. За пределами моих владений время идёт своим чередом и не даёт наверстать упущенное. Вы сами выбрали свою участь и сами увидите, что с вами станет. Ваше пребывание в Нетландии окончено. Улетайте.</p><p>Веревки, сковывавшие пленников, ослабли и пали к их ногам растянутыми узлами. Фея светящейся точкой облетела детей, оставляя блестящую пелену. Никто не проронил ни слова, смотря в след улетающим детям, пока те стремительно приближались к радуге  —границе страны, где нет времени. Вот, они уже почти рядом, но никакого портала или двери не наблюдается. Пираты зашептались в предвкушении, переглядываясь. Совсем близко — ничего не появляется. Только две пары глаз, знающие исход, неотрывно смотрят на удаляющиеся точки.</p><p>Яркий свет, сильный порыв ветра, оглушающий звон. Все произошло за секунду, но казалось, что звон все нарастает, а ветер вот-вот сдует за борт. Корабль накренился — они сели на мель. Хотя, ещё только что были в ярдах от земли.<br/>
Все закончилось так же моментально, как и случилось. На ветерок ни намека, а солнце ещё не встало из-за гор. Пираты испуганно заозирались, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Массовый глюк? Сроду такого не было.</p><p>Послышались первые трели ранних птиц. Утро вступало в свои права.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>